


Let Me Tell You My Sins

by LexiLee1026



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Possible smut, Super Villians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiLee1026/pseuds/LexiLee1026
Summary: Guilty can weight heavy when there isn't an alter to lay it on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am so new that this, but some times I get things stuck in my head and I have to get them out. This was one of those things? There is more if the reaction leans to the positive. I am not completely sure where I wanted to go with this. The idea that sparked this was the idea of a powerful man, a bad man, and his lover, the only person who understands what he has to do. So this strange AU was born. Also, no editor, just me and I suuuck at it.

The acrid smell of a hazy morning blew in with the door, pollution and daybreak mixed with the smell of home. Heavy clunk of shoes reverberated in the quiet house and the the rustle of clothes fluttered.His discard suit pieces littered the floor as he stripped. The sun had yet to break the skyline filling every room with blue soft light filter through drawn blinds. He sighed deeply as breathed in and let his broad shoulders sink under the physical exhaustions. Tan fingers ran along the surfaces of tables and walls as he felt his way to the bathroom, not waiting to break the blue glow of sunrise with artificial light.  
The man stared at himself in the mirror as he stood against the cold marble of the sink, his too hot skin enjoying the sensation. Running a hand over his face, he pulled at the scruff he let go for too long and pulled at the ends of his dark hair, inky in the morning light. Dirt and blood were caked under his nails and in the creases of his palms. It had been a long night, more than usual.  
The only sound he muttered was the sound of satisfaction as he finally stepped under the shower spray after it had warmed. The hot pelting water penetrated the ache that would eventually set into his skin and washed away the remnants of the night's work. He forwent shaving and stepped out into the steam he had created. He made his way into the large master bedroom, towel low on his well sculpted hips, water rolling over this muscles. There was a sense of calm that filled the house just before dawn broke with its blue light but the bedroom was dark and steeped in sleep.  
“Mark?” The shadow on the bed rose to sitting, the soft blankets pooling in the figures lap. Thin pale shoulders glimmered in the sliver of light peeking in from the window shades. In the overcast shadows of the bedroom, he watched the smaller man’s hand glide under the pillow and the unforgiving cock of a handgun punctured the silence.  
“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake up Jack.” His deep voice was soft with adoration. The smaller man’s eyes sparked as he pushed green locks for his sleepy eyes and  
“You are late, even for you.” He smiles as he reached out a needy hand for his lover. “Did you run into trouble?” He accent thick in sleep. Mark fell into the tug of pale arms, his heavy body pressing against Jack’s. He breathed in the smell of fresh linens and musk. He shrugged his shoulders as he presses his face into the crook of a pale neck. His hands pressing the sleepy figure back into the abundant fluff of pillows as his lips pressed heated kisses on the hollow of his collar bone. Mark’s teeth nipped small red welts into white skin as his lips traveled across the green haired man’s neck. Thick fingers pressed roughly into unblemished skin, rough enough for their presence to be made known.  
Jack's soft gasps filled the room, still cloaked in darkness. His willowy fingers pulled at Mark’s wet hair, slipping in the strands.  
“Tell me your sins baby.” He whispered into inky hair. Mark chuckled against his skin, teeth grazing the thin cords of the neck.  
It had become a ritual, a religious experience as he worshipped the perfect body below him. He use to think it was hard to be a villain, to be fear by the world. But not anymore. His guilt could wreck him, but now he laid his soul open ready for sweet salvation. Jack accepted his sins and his crimes, relished in them as Mark prayed at him like an alter.  
“Goody-two-shoes heroes, protect and serve.” His hands pressed deeper into his lover’s sides as he gripped at the flesh. “They don't understand.” Mark pressed his lips against heart shaped perfection as their lips met. Teeth clashed softly against one another, devouring him. Jack licked his tongue against Mark’s lips asking to be let in. Electric sparks bounces between them as Mark pressed his body against the other man. He ground his hips into him, want fueling the rolling of his body.  
“If they understood they wouldn't bother me.” He breathed against lips.  
Jack arched his back as their growing erections rocked against one another. “Baby tell me more.” He grounded his hands against Mark's shoulders, short nails digging into muscles skin. It was a rare night that Mark went about his work personally, the mass army of minions taking the brunt of the force, but some days messages needed to be delivered personally. Hips thrust against each other, their heavy breathing filled the softness of them of the morning light. “It isn't easy. Someone sold secrets baby. Someone tried to sell me out.Someone thought they could ruin us.” He growled, lips roaming. Mark’s scruff scratched against Jack's pale skin, lighting up the pale flesh with red splotches. Thin fingers threaded into the dark damp hair as their bodies moved together. Mark's deep whispered a broken the chorus of soft moans as fingers rubbed the tension from the base of his skull. Tan hands stroked the malleable flesh in front of him, brushing rough thumb pads against sensitive nipples. Jack’s body bent further into the touch, a sharp gasp escaping his kiss bitten lips. “Baby? Will you let me have you? Please?”


End file.
